The Other side
by InuHanyo Jamie
Summary: his human side loved her. But how. He only rarely came out... On the new moons that is. He was stuck on an eternal love cloud of some sort and never stopped bugging him to let him out. Maybe he should just turn human. But the only problem is, is that the shikon jewel is gone. Human Inuyasha POV Inukag !DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**AN- hey look in gots a new story out! This was inspired by one of my lovely Instagram followers! Dude you are very very cool! **

**Summary: his human side loved her. But how. He only rarely came out... On the new moons that is. He was stuck on an eternal love cloud of some sort and never stopped bugging him to let him out. Maybe he should just turn human. But the only problem is, is that the shikon jewel is gone. **

**Human!Inuyasha's POV**

**The Other Side. **

"Dammit, make the fucking human shut up!" The demon in the Hanyo growled. It wasn't easy sharing the same body with two others of the same being. Especially if you were sharing with a demon. And trust me you didn't want to loss the demon off. It could get pretty nasty.

"All I said was that I wanted out!" I snapped.

Yes that's right. I am the human inside the hanyo. The human inuyasha.

"Both of you shut up. I'm sick of hearing you argue about who gets let out. And trust me demon, it won't be you." The hanyo mentally says to us.

"So? We all know why this bastard wants out." The demon smirked crudely at me. I just looked away, and back out to the vision of the hanyo.

So what, I have a thing for the human girl. Kagome. Oh hell, i have more than a thing for her. She was all I ever thought about, even when the hanyo was thinking of that priestess Kikyo, even when the demon threatened to kill me, I still thought about her. I am absolutely obsessed with her. She never left my mind and finally when the new moon came I could spend time with her. But that rarely happened. We normally got attacked on my human nights. And most if the time, since the hanyo didn't sleep, I was tired and could hardly keep my eyes open.

"Kagome this Kagome that. Grow some balls and force your way out, human." The demon snarled. His red eyes always unnerved me in a way, but he didn't scare me. No, I was never scared of him. He is apart of me, so there is no need to be scared. He is just really unpredictable some times. Wait, no, scratch that, all the time.

But Kagome... She was flawless. I don't know how the hanyo couldn't like her like I do. The demon claimed that she was his mate. I told him that he better not hurt her. All he did was snarl at me.

"Sorry, demon, I'm not like you, you prick." I turn my noes up. "And I do have balls."

"Keh."

I looked back at what the hanyo was looking at. It was her. Kagome. My face flushed when I saw her look up at the hanyo. It looked like she was looking at me directly, even though she couldn't see me. I had to look away before my heart beat to death. I had to face the truth.

I love her.

"When's the night of the new moon?" I complain. I bang my head against the invisible field that keeps me and the demon locked inside of the hanyo.

"Feh, how should I know? I don't have one of those tv things that Kagome has." The hanyo said crossing his arms.

That's a nothing about sharing a body. You can feel everything they do. Out can hear everything they think and you can see what whoever the hell is in control sees. It's all so annoying.

I hated this so much.

"Inuyasha!"

That was her voice. Her glorious voice that brought him looking out of the hanyo's vision. She was standing at the bottom of the tree they were currently in, looking up at them.

"Yeah, what do ya want?" The hanyo replied closing his eyes and reclining back on the branch.

"Be nice to her, damn it! See what she wants." I snap at the hanyo. He was such the biggest pain in the ass ever, besides the demon. Plus the bastard closed his eyes! How the hell could I see her when the hanyo closed his eyes.

"Well look at her!" I snap, my eye brows snapping over my eyes. I wanted to pull my hair out. I've been doing this for centuries, and I've had enough of both of them trying to over power me.

"Shut up human. He obviously isn't going to listen to you." The demon yanked a strand of my hair. My head snapped to the side like on a broken doll. I swear if sharing a body wasn't going to kill me, then the demon surely will.

"Inuyasha, are you listening?" Kagome asked.

'Yes!' I wanted cry out. But she wouldn't be able to hear me.

"Argh!" I slam my fist into the same wall making the hanyo growl and run his head. "I want out!" I snap once again.

I was grabbed roughly by the throat. The demons snarling face in mine.

"I am so sick of your complaining! Do you think your the only one who wants out!?" He lifted me high up. I glared at him and he squeezed my neck in warning while snarling. "Well?"

I heard the hanyo yell at us to stop and I felt him grab his head in his hands. Kagome's worried voice filled his head.

"Let me go." I grab his wrist.

"Hmm... No." The demon pushed me hard against an opposite barrier. I chocked some but that was about it. The demon was smirking like a mad man on crack. His grin split his face almost in two. The hanyo jerked.

"Stop this nonsense right now." The hanyo's eyes open again.

I could see Kagome. Her face was drawn tight and her eyebrows were scrunched together in an odd fashion.

"Tell her your alright." I commanded.

"Keh, no. She's to much of a worry wart." The hanyo says. "Demon drop him."

"You stupid halfbreed." The demon mutters. "Just because you're in control doesn't mean that I can't force myself out."

"I have tessaiga."

"Well fuck you. You know one day I'm gonna be so powerful that even that damned sword won't keep me in." The demon roughly dropped me.

"Feh, no matter what you and I both know that sword will always keep us in." I yawn.

"Stay out if this human." The demon snapped.

My eyebrow twitched. "You know, that's another thing right there. I'm sick if you and the hanyo bossing me around!" I rub my forehead in defeat.

"Inuyasha, sit!"

We came crashing to the ground both the demon and Hanyo muttered colorful choice words and I groaned as I hit the barrier. The hanyo landed on his back so me and the demon were thrown backwards.

I groan again and sit up. "See! You should listen to me, then none of this would happen!" I look through the hanyo's vision. Kagome had an irked face and her foot was tapping impatiently.

"What was that for!?" The hanyo snapped. Kagome 'hmfed' and walked away and started to roll her sleeping thing up.

"Don't yell at her stupid!" I demand.

"You are the one yelling!" The demon snarls.

I roll my eyes. I hate this

"Me and Sango are going to warm springs, okay?"She asked the hanyo.

"Yeah whatever—"The hanyo groaned and stood up, brushing off the dirt. "Just take Kilala with you."

"Afterwards i need to go home and study." Kagome said.

'Again?' I thought. 'Whats so important about studying?'

"Nope, you can't go back we have to keep helping the villages get back together!" The hanyo snapped.

"Inuyasha, I need to go back! Don't you want more ramen?"

For once the hanyo was speechless. I was glad about that. He always argued to much.

"Keh." The hanyo turned away from her.

"Don't just 'keh' her. Tell her she can go back! I want that ramen!" I tell him.

"Ha, what a fat ass." The demon scowled.

"Shut up! Don't act like you don't like ramen too!"

"Fine! You can go back, but you only have three days you hear me? Three!" The hanyo spun around and faces her again.

"Great! That's more than enough! Thank you!" She ran up and kissed him on the cheek.

We all felt it because the feelings are mutual. I blushes heavily, and the demon smirked cockily. The hanyo held his cheek as did I. I looked at the black ground. 'S-She kissed him... She kissed me.' I felt really giddy but hid it from showing in my face. The demon would surely laugh his ass off if I were to grin.

"Keh." The hanyo said and turned, jumping back into the tree.

'She kissed me.'

**AN- good? Yay nay? It was kinda difficult to write from the humans point of view inside of Hanyo inuyasha body. BUT! Butbutbut... It turned out as planned. I'll update soon I promise, maybe in a week. This takes a lot of extra thinking. **

**Anyways, I hoped you liked it! My co-writer thought it was good. (Because I wrote the first chappy by myself and stuff ^^)**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Ill fix them later. I update with my iPod, and not my laptop. Weird? Nah!**

**Anyway review for meh, because then reviews make the world go round!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Oh no's! I havent updated in a while it seems! Argh sorry about that. My Ipod is dead and I dont have my charger so I have to use my computer to do this.**

**Um I have a confused person for this story. They sent me a PM (Private Message) Saying that they were terribly confused. Sorry about that to all of you who have read this and got confused. Like me try to help!**

See this story basically takes place insideof The normal hanyo Inuyasha from the Human Inuyasha POV. The demon is there as well but you have to look at it the Human's perspective. The demon is called Demon, the human is called Human, and Inuyasha is called Hanyo or half breed because of the demon. Hope this makes better sence! X3

**I like using my Ipod better to update... Dunno why though. :\**

**Anywho's here is deh next chappeh!**

**Enjoy ~**

**N'd to make it easier to read:**

**"Talking" Bold - Demon**

_'Talking" Italics - Hanyo_

"Talking"Underline - Human

"Talking" Normal- Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Ect.

**The Other Side**

The full moon was approxhing pretty quickly, only being about a week away and I was getting pretty ansy. I needed to see her in person, she was so gorgeous and so addicting that it was unbarebly hard to not actually force my way out. I tried once and all that happened was me falling on my butt and the demon laughing at me. The bastard.

He had it so easy though. The demon I mean. He was so strong- So _POWERFUL_- that he could easily just push his way through the barrier that kept us locked inside.

I can't really explain what happened on the new moons. The barrier seems like it desinigrates before I replace the Hanyo with my form as he gets locked inside. I hated it. When I was finally free for a night, they - Hanyo and Demon - do nothing but argue and fight.

I was always nervous and... scared on the nights when I was out. If we got attacked I couldn't use tessaiga. No, that was a demonic sword, not ment for humans to wield. But I did the best I could using that rusty old thing.

The Demon couldn't use it either, unless the hanyo was in control of the demon while said demon was pressent. That was the only time though. If the demon tried to use tessaiga it would only send him spiraling back in and normally crashing into me.

The only good part about the wee that the new moon was coming Kagome, made sure she took extra care of the hanyo, which she was actually taking care of me and the demon as well. This girl... no Woman was amazing. Can't you see why I love her, why I constantly need her?

"Oh Kagome." I mummer. That priestest was my life. Gone was the dead biatch. She always wanted me.

Kikyo. That stupid Priestest. I always hated her with a passion. The damned Hanyo always went to her, leaving Kagome behind to cry, with no shoulder to lean on. The half breed always did that to her and Kikyo always tried to kill him or tried to get him to go to hell with her. Keh, even the demon hated her. He would always growl when he looked through the Hanyo's vision to she her Soul Collecters flying about, searching for dying Souls. That was the only way she could have survived. On other peoples souls, kids included.

The demon snroted from across darkness. I could barely make out his form as he relaxed halfway on his back and half way on his side, proped up on one elbow and cheek resting in his fist as os other hand looked at the ends of his hair. The only thing I could really see was the glow of his eyes, which flicked up to me. I scowled. The bastard had a cocky half smirk on his face. I clenched my fist.

"What are you looking at, demon?"

I nearly role my eyes as he chuckles and stands. He stretches and I nearly double over and gag at the sound of his back cracking. No screw the word cracking his back basically shattered when he did that. The deon stretched his arms over his head. He wasonly wearing the red Hakama pants, as was I.

**"Such a hopeless romantic."**

He walked up to me and grabbed my forelocks. The demon was taller than me, I always though we would be the same heigth since we are basically the same person. Even the Hanyo was taller than me! I only stood 6 foot 2, while the Hanyo stood 6 foot 4 and the demon 6 foot 7. The both could easily over power me. Sweat formed at my temple. **"She'll never want you." **The demon murmered and yanked hard on my forelocks. I crash to the barrier ground and glare up at him. Now I know how the Hanyo feels when he gets 'sit' by Kagome.

"You don't know that!"

I argue. How dare him. He had the nerve to tell him that and push him to the ground like he was nothing but a piece of dirt.

The demon Tisked at me. He scoffed. **"You only come out once a month, prick. I come out more than you ever have in your - our entire life! Kagome is my mate, and all be damned if I let you have her!" **He kicked my ribs harshly. The bastard was gonna wake the Hanyo up!

Yes, as shocking as it is, the Hanyo is asleep! Only if he fell asleep the day of the new moon, would I ever be happy! But no the prick had to be alert at all times, as did the demon. I was the only one who slept most of the time. I practically gave all of us the energy to move and everything. If I sleep, then the Demon, Hanyo, and Me all get rest. The lucky bastards. This was one of the nights I was able to stay awake while the Hanyo slept.

I wanted to see Kagome so bad right now. I walked away from the demon who was starting to dose himself, standing, and went to a corner. Thats another thing. When the demon slept, the Hanyo slep and when the Hanyo slept the demon slept and I was left alone to stay awake. I had to be alert on these nights.

But only for Kagome.

And Kagome... Alone.

**AN- Short? Yes. Why? Because I don't feel good and all the chapters will be short due to the plot.**

**Again thanks for the helo inspiration. ((You know who you are ;D))**

**Review and ill try to update within a week if not less! -/)_(\ - Totally sorry about the shortness.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- yus I said I wasn't going to update anymore this month but I couldn't resist. And I know most of you are probably NOT wanting an update for this one. But I have a very special friend I'm writing this for and list me tell you I love how its come along. I'm very happy to be writing it. :)**

**The other side**.

* * *

'Tonights the night.' I thought to myself. 'I'll finally be with her again.'

It's true. Tonight was finally the new moon. I stretched from my sleeping position on the cold black ground the hanyo's mind. The demon was sitting in the middle of the floor lookin up through the hanyo's vision with a grimace on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Oi!" I called loudly. The demon cringed and growled at me.

"Will you shut up? I don't understand how the hell you could have slept in with all of this going on!" The demon growled not once looking at me.

Now that he mentioned it my head was hurting. It was pounding. What the hell?

I rush over to where the demon is and push him out of the way, looking up through the hanyo's vision. We were in the middle of battle against a rouge youkai!

The demon shoved me away harshly and I stumbled backwards falling in my butt. I huff in annoyance. I stand up and go back over to the demon and roughly push him but all he did was lean slightly.

"Move over!" I snap.

"Don't be such a baby." He scooted over a little.

I squish myself against him to see through the vision of the hanyo again. The demon looked human enough but I could tell it was definitely a full blooded youkai. I started to sweat lightly.

The hanyo glanced at kagome worriedly and I growled angrily.

"That was an impressive growl for a human. I'm shocked." The demon mocked.

"Good for me then." The rouge youkai lunges at the hanyo making him lose tessaiga. The sword flew across the clearing and pierced a tree. The demon smirked.

"That's my cue. Later human!" The demon disappeared.

"No!" I shouted. "Dammit! No, you can't fucking do that!" I looked over to see the hanyo fall into the blackness where the demon was standing.

"What the hell!"

"No you tell me what the hell!" I snapped at the hanyo.

He growled. "How in the name of kami could that happen."

"Great, see what you did? If you had just kept a hold of that damned sword he wouldn't be loose." I snapped back throwing a hand to point at the view of the demon.

"Hey, look its not my fault that tessaiga got out of my grasp. And what do you know about my sword?" The hanyo looked through the demons vision.

"Listen here–!" A rumbling snarl caught me off guard and we were both thrown to the back black wall with a cry.

"Shiiiit!" The hanyo rubbed his right ear.

I roll my eyes. "We don't have time for this hanyo. The demon is loose and if we don't get out there to control the demon he will kill every thing in sight."

The hanyo and I both give knowing looks to one another before scrambling to get back to the center of the blackened room.

"That roar had to be when the demon cut the rouge demon down because he is laying in pieces by those trees."

I leaned in with the hanyo until our faces were pressed cheek to cheek. He was right the demon lay in chunks and hunks of flesh and blood by a group of dead trees. It amazes me how the demon can kill without receiving a scratch and then the hanyo and I are always the one to get beat up. Must be karma.

"Force your way out hanyo!" I mutter.

"Why? So you can ogle kagome?" He replied sarcastically.

I flushed heavily. "N-No!"

Defiantly Karma.

"W-Why would I, of all people, ogle Kagome?" I question raising a brow, my face still flushed heavily.

"Yeah? Well that explains your flush faced. Stupiiid!" The hanyo laughed. I scowled and crossed my arms, grumbling.

"Inuyasha..."

The hanyo and I both snap out heads back to the demons vision. We get as close as possible to look with our face once again pressed together.

Kagome was walking towards their demon counterpart. She was taking small measures steps. I watched as her hands pressed against her chest in fist along her collar bones.

My eyes widen. "Kagome! D-Don't come near him!" It was no use. She wouldn't be able to hear me from here. I gasp when the demon jumped up and landed in front of her, bouncing side from side as she tried to get around him to the tessaiga.

The demon smirked. It was a mere twist of his lips, almost like a grimace. "Oh no you don't bitch."

"No!" Me and the Hanyo both shout

"Put her down, god dammit!" The hanyo snapped.

I opted to stay quiet. There was no use trying to talk to the demon. He would never listen when he had control over the body we all shared.

"Hey! Demon!" The hanyo yelled once more.

"It's no use." I fall back against the black floor. "He'll never listen to you when he is in control.

'Damn straight.' The demons rough raw voice carried throughout our head. He chuckled. 'I don't plan to release my control anytime soon.'

"Keh. You'll be loosing control pretty soon." I mutter.

'Damn. I forgot it was the new moon.' The demon snarled, sending vibrations through our head.

"Yeah haha demon!" The hanyo jumped up, legs spread wide as he pointed at the blackness. "No control for long!"

'Quite Mutt!' The demon yelled. 'You'll be stuck in there with me for the night hanyo.'

"Fuck!" The hanyo cursed.

"Please let me go!" I sit up straight. My gaze falls upon kagome as the demon looks at her.

The demon growls at her and her eyes go wide. She quickly looks away and back to the ground that was flying beneath them.

"Don't scare her!" I yell.

"Keh. Kagome doesn't get scared easily." The hanyo said.

Sweat trails down my face in streaks.

'Come on night hurry up and get here.'

* * *

**AN- Short? Yus. Am I sorry? Yus. **

**Screw me I uploaded. : even tho I said I wouldn't. **

**Gomen ne sai guys! **

**Next update: next month sometime. **


End file.
